


K/DA Shorts

by leonathelion



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of past abuse, Pizza Delivery Sivir, Tiny Ahri, Tiny Evelynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: A collection of shorts, detailing day to day life for the girls of K/DA





	1. Belly Rubs

**Author's Note:**

> 100 % inspired by KDA-Chat on Tumblr. Check it out, it's hilarious.

Evelynn had long since become accustomed to Ahri’s odd quirks and habits. The succubus could say that the gumiho would say the same, but that was another story. 

It was early morning, to early, when Evelynn’s bedroom door was pushed open and a petite red fox wiggled her way in. Leaping on Evelynn’s massive bed, she shimmied her way under the heavy comforter and rested her snout on Evenlynn’s chest. She watched Evelynn breath softly, Ahri’s head going up and down as her chest moved. Her best friend looked peaceful, face clean of makeup and her usual scowl, her hair up in a bun and messy strands framing her cheeks. She was relaxed. Really, Ahri knew she should let her sleep, let her relax. Nope. Ahri was awake, so Evelynn should be awake. 

Evelynn could not help the groan that left her when a familiar whining permeated her dreams. She refused to open her eyes, feeling around with her left hand until her fingers sunk into plush fur. “I’m gonna make you into a shawl.” She threatened lazily, the words not having any heat behind them. Ahri yipped, pushing her nose into Evelynn’s hand and licking it. “Gross.” Evelynn wiped her hand on Ahri’s back and sat up, sending the fox tumbling down onto her lap. “I hate you.” Evelynn scratched Ahri’s ears. “You’re terrible, and the worst best friend, and why must you always wake me up? There’s two others living here, go annoy them.” Ahri simply gave her a foxy grin and rolled on her back for belly scritchies. 

Kai’Sa’s morning routine on Sundays, provided they did not have anywhere to be, included making breakfast for her girls. Evelynn and Ahri had a massive, fully stocked kitchen that rarely got any use until Kai’Sa moved in. And she was more than happy to take advantage. 

Kai’Sa stopped in her flipping of turkey bacon when one of the weirdest noises she had heard in her time with K’DA came floating down the hall. Almost like a higher pitched chattering, the source of the noise was revealed when Evelynn came round the corner, dragging a fox with her. “Bite me again, I will skin you and wear your shitty fur to our next awards.” The succubus hissed. The fox gekkered again, trying to snap at Evelynn’s hands around her middle. “Open the window, I’m dropping her out.” Kai’Sa looked between her and the fox, her lips parted slightly. The fox managed to wriggle out of Evelynn’s grasp and dashed into the pantry. “Ahri!” Evelynn dragged the fox back out by her tail. The fox, Ahri, had a bag of dog treats in her mouth. She looked at Evelynn pleadingly, whining in the back of her throat. “What?” Kai’Sa finally managed. “Kai’Sa, meet fox Ahri. Pain in my ass, Kai’Sa.” Evelynn took the bag of treats and threw a handful down the hall. Ahri scampered after them, chittering happily. 

Evelynn turned to Kai’Sa, who still looked dumbfounded. “Gumiho can switch between a human form and a fox form.” Evelynn said. She took the spatula from her dancer friend and flipped the bacon. “Is this why there’s a dog bed in her room?” Evelynn snorted. “Yes. Every once in a while, she likes to ‘give in’ to her nature and act like an idiot for a bit. I hope you’re good at giving belly rubs.”

“Did we get a dog?” Akali slumped in a chair at the table, wrapped in a blanket and still half-asleep. In the adjacent living room, Ahri was defending her squeaky bat toy from Kai’Sa, who had left the cooking to Evelynn to play with the fox. Ahri was alternating between happy yips and defensive barks as she and Kai’Sa played tug of war. “No darling, that would be our illustrious leader.” Evelynn set a plate of bacon and omelet down and smoothed a hand over Akali’s wild hair. “Okay.” Akali sleepily agreed and dug in. 

Kai’Sa let out a startled squeal when Ahri abandoned her toy and turned on her bandmate, trying in vain to fight the fox off. “Help!” She management. “Foxy, come get bacon!” She heard Evelynn call. Ahri bounced in the kitchen, leaving Kai’Sa to get up and wipe her face. 

“Did she get you?” Evelynn asked knowingly, dangling a piece of bacon over Ahri’s head. “She licked inside my mouth.” Kai’Sa groaned, falling into a chair and reaching for her glass of avocado smoothie. “She was giving you kisses.” “Her tongue. Was in. My mouth.” Kai’Sa glared at Akali when the rapper began to giggle. “She loves you.” “Ugh.” Kai’Sa went to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. 

Evelynn dragged the large dog bed and blankets from Ahri’s room and tossed them in the theatre room, where they were having a movie day. “Star Wars? Really?” Akali blew a raspberry. “It was my turn to pick.” “Should’ve picked something where the fox dies.” Evelynn muttered, side-glaring at her friend. 

Ahri was rolling around on her bed, tangling herself in the soft blankets and squeaky toys. She could hear Evelynn and Akali making fun of her, but she didn’t care. She was having fun.

Partways through the newest Star Wars, Evelynn felt a warm weight settle on her legs and a cold nose press into her arm. “You’re terrible.” She sighed, running her fingers through Ahri’s thick fur. “Absolutely terrible.” 

It was late that night when Evelynn felt Ahri climb on her bed. “Have a good day, gumiho?” “Always.” Ahri buried herself under the covers, her ears sticking out. “Thanks for putting up with me.” Evelynn offered a half-smile. “For you? Anything.” “Good, cause I kinda wanted to go to the park and chase mice, and-” Evelynn pushed a pillow over her face. "Shut up and go to sleep." "Love you too Evie."


	2. Shrunk

A shriek woke them up. Still half asleep, Kai’Sa and Akali hurried out of their respective rooms and down the hall to the room at the end. Ahri turned to them, blue eyes blown wide. “What happened?” Kai’Sa rubbed her eyes. “Eve and I were supposed to have a video meeting so I went to make sure she was ready and....” The gumiho thrust her hands out.

Akali burst out in nervous laughter. In the doorway stood a tiny Evelynn, her hair shorter, her arms crossed, and looking put out. “Evie?” Kai’Sa squeaked our. Evelyn’s lashers curled around her body. She stayed silent. Ahri’s ears were flattened against her head, and she continued to wring her hands in worry. “I-I don’t know what happened.” Kai’Sa pushed past the giggling Akali to kneel in front of the toddler succubus. “Eve? Do you remember us?” She got a little nod as Evelynn looked away. Akali managed to get her giggles under control, at least for a few seconds. “She’s so cute!” She burst back out laughing. Somehow, Evelynn got more pouty as her lashers curled tighter around her little body. “Awww Evie. Don’t be shy.” Kai’Sa cooed, reaching for the child. Evelynn’s lashers shot out and pushed Kai’Sa’s hands away. It was the dancer’s turn to frown. “Baby!” Huffing to herself, Evelynn allowed Kai’Sa to pick her up and gently cradle her close. Kai’Sa was careful not to squish her lashers, which looked decidedly less deadly than before. Evelynn seemed to relax once she was in Kai’Sa’s arms, curling up and tucking her head under the purple haired girl’s. Her once sharp cheekbones and sharper golden eyes were softer, rounder. Kai’Sa would even dare say the baby siren had adorably chubby cheeks. She rubbed one with her finger as she stood. “Breakfast?” She asked her two hopeless teammates.

Evelynn only poked at the bowl of yogurt and granola in front of her, even though it was one of her favourite morning meals. “Evie, eat.” Ahri encouraged. She lifted the spoon and held it to the diva’s mouth. She frowned when Evelynn refused. Kai’Sa had been standing near the counter and offered a worried look to the gumiho. “Here.” Kai’Sa plucked Evelynn up and sat in her chair, plopping the tot in her lap. “Come on love, eat.” With a small sigh, Evelynn took the spoon from Ahri and took minuscule bites of her breakfast. Kai’Sa had not missed the way Evelynn’s hands had grasped at her shirt when she had first picked the girl up, or the way her lashers curled around Kai’Sa’s wrists as she ate. Evelynn had shared the bare minimum about her past and childhood, and Kai’Sa knew she didn’t have it easy growing up. “_I was never loved growing up._” She recalled the siren saying one drunken night. Neglect and no love from her parents would explain the way Evelynn was acting now.

“She needs proper clothing.” Ahri toyed with her phone. It was true, toddler Evelynn was wearing one of adult evelynn’s t shirts. “Sivir agreed to pick some up for us before work.” Kai’Sa carded her fingers through Evelynn’s long hair. The baby succubus had finished eating and was playing with her lashers and Kai’Sa’s long hair. Ahri sighed and sat across from the two. “I guess we just take care of her until she changes back?” The leader of K/DA looked uncertain. “Mmmm. Evelynn, what changed you?” Evelynn looked up and shrugged.

Sivir’s blue eyes were blown wide as she took in the sight of Evelynn. “Cute, right?” Akali peeked in the bag the delivery girl brought. Sivir couldn’t help the little squeal as she dropped to her knees. Evelynn allowed her cheeks to be squished and a bop to her nose before she turned away and reached up to Kai’Sa. “Thanks Sivir.” The dancer kissed her cheek. “Uh yeah. Of course.” Sivir scratched her head. “I hafta go to work now. Text me later?”

Evelynn curled up on Ahri’s lap for a nap, one tiny hand clasping Ahri’s shirt. The gumiho was stroking evelynn’s hair, lost in thought. Evelynn had been dressed in a onesie shaped to look like a black bat. It was oddly fitting. Ahri kept the toddler cradled in one arm as she opened the door to the penthouse. Sona’s bright eyes widened as she took in the sight of the succubus. “Cute, right?” Sona nodded, reaching one hand out to gently squish Evelynn’s cheeks. She let out a little whine but stayed asleep. Ahri giggled as she led her friend inside. “We have no idea.” Ahri answered Sona’s silent question to what happened. Sona watched as Ahri nestled Evelynn in a nest made of pillows and blankets on the couch, making sure Akali knew to keep an eye on her before heading upstairs with the blue haired pop star.

Evelynn kept peeking at her. Akali was mashing buttons on her Xbox controller, one eye on the game and the other on the toddler. “You can come here yanno.” The ninja sounded amused. Huffing, Evelynn pulled herself on the couch and re-nested in one of the many stray blankets. “Cute little bean.” Akali paused her game to ruffle the diva’s hair. “C’mon kiddo. Let’s get something to eat.”

Kai’Sa came home with more toddler clothing, since they were unsure of how long Evelynn would stay like this. She also picked up a few toddler friendly dishes, toys, and training diapers. She found Evelynn passed out on the ottoman in the living room, curled up in a tiny ball and making soft noises. Someone had tucked a blanket around her and awkwardly wedged a pillow under her head. Kai’Sa couldn’t help the fond smile that crossed her features as she carefully slid her hands under Evelynn and picked her up. The succubus cooed but didn’t wake. Kai’Sa managed to get Evelynn to her room without waking her, and set her on her own bed. After sorting through the clothes she had bought, she decided on a dark pink sleeper and gently roused the tot.

“Hey sleepy. Wanna get ready for bed?” Evelynn nodded and let Kai’Sa redress her. “Who do you wanna stay with tonight?” “Ahri.” Kai’Sa recoiled. She had not heard Evelynn make any noise, save for soft squeaks and whines. “Okay. Let’s get you over there.” Kai’Sa plucked her up again. “Can walk.” Evelynn yawned. “And I like carrying you.” Kai’Sa knocked on Ahri’s door before entering, spotting the gumiho in her bathroom. The dancer laid Evelynn on Ahri’s bed, in the nest of blankets, pillows, and other soft linen the fox collected to make a nest. Evelynn latched onto one of the fuzzy blankets, rubbing her face on it as she got comfortable and closed her eyes. Kai’Sa grabber Ahri’s phone off her desk and snapped a picture. “Evie, you are so cute.” With a sigh, Kai’Sa leaned over and kissed the succubus’ head before bidding Ahri goodnight and heading to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another part(s). IDK yet


	3. Shrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of I dunno how many chapters

Kai’Sa didn’t know whether to scream or laugh. Curled up together on Ahri’s expansive bed, was a tiny succubus and gumiho. Ahri had her tails draped over Evelynn, while Evelynn had her lashers wrapped around Ahri. Both girls were awake, Evelynn quietly giggling as Ahri’s rubbed her marked cheeks on Evelynn’s. “Morning girls.” At the sound of Kai’Sa, Ahri shrieked in surprise, two more tail  _ pomf-ing _ into existence and one whacking Evelynn in the face. Thankfully the succubus didn’t seem hurt, she simply made a face at her friend. “Bad fox.” Ahri whined, her ears going flat on her head. Kai’Sa, unable to stand seeing her friend look so sad, kneeled on the bed. “Riri.” She cooed.It took no coaxing to get the fox in her arms, rubbing her face on Kai’Sa’s neck and chest. Her tail, now singular, waved. Behind her, Evelynn pouted, not liking the lack of attention. “C’mere Diva.” Kai’Sa adjusted Ahri and held her free arm out. 

“What the fuck?” Akai stared into the living room, her hair wild, and pjs rumpled. She had just rolled out of bed. On the floor, seated on a large blanket, was Kai’Sa, Evelynn, and Ahri.The former two were eating plates of pancakes and strawberries, Evelynn tucked in Kai’Sa’s side. She looked adorable, tiny hands trying to use a fork way to big for her. Ahri had abandoned all manners and cutlery and simply shoveled the food in her face with her hands. She grinned cheekily up at the rapper. “We are having a picnic. There’s more pancakes on the stove if you wanna join us.” Kai’Sa took a sip of her juice box. Akali scratched her head. “Right.” 

Ahri was a wild child. Unlike Evelynn, who was content with watching the Disney movie Akali put on, the gumiho was ripping around the penthouse, completely naked and laughing every time Kai’Sa tried to catch her. “What’s with kids and being naked?” Akali mused, sprawled on the couch and watching Aladdin with Evelynn. The succubus shrugged. “She’s always been like this.” She squeaked out. “ _ Kishimu,  _ you’re cute.” Akali mussed her hair. Evelynn’s lashers came up and batted Akali’s hands away, whining. “Trying ta watch.” She frowned. Akali muffled her giggles.  _ So cute!  _

Kai’Sa let out a frustrated shriek, throwing her hands up in the air. Ahri was determined to stay unclothed and drive Kai’Sa mad. The runty fox would climb up the bookshelves, destroy beds and couches, and hiss and scratch every time Kai’Sa got to close. The child was covered in syrup and strawberry juice, and Kai’Sa just wanted to get some pants on her and wipe her down. Sighing, Kai’Sa leaned against the wall and slumped down. “Bokkie?” A small voice peeped out. Wearily, Kai’Sa looked up. “Bokkie sad?” Ahri’s ears were flat again. “Tired, foxy. Just tired.” “Ahri tired.” The fox plopped her sticky self on Kai’Sa’s pj covered lap. “Ahri nap.” “Fantastic.”

Kai’Sa changed out of her now gross pjs and started a bath in her own bathroom. Whether she liked it or not, Ahri was dirty and needed to get clean. The dancer grabbed a gentle body wash out of her shower and added some to the streaming water, creating bubbles. Once she was satisfied, she went into her room. 

“C’mon kid. Bath time, then you can sleep.” Ahri cracked an eye open. “No bath. Nap.” “Nuh uh. C’mon.” Thankfully Ahri was light enough for Kai’Sa to haul her up and put her in the bath. 

Ahri squealed and shrieked the entire time Kai’Sa was bathing her, thrashing, biting, and scratching. Once was was clean, Kai’Sa swaddled her in a towel, trapping her limbs against her body. She grabbed a sleeper and diaper from Evelynn’s room and headed for the living room. 

“Ahri’s being a bad fox.” Evelynn commented, watching Kai’Sa wrestle Ahri in the sleeper, buttoning it up backwards so the child couldn’t undo it. “She is.” Akali agreed, also watching. 

Once Kai’Sa had managed to get Ahri dressed, the gumiho took off like a shot, pouncing on Evelynn and baring sharp but small teeth. What resulted what the cutest little hissy fight, demon shade wafting off Evelynn as she fought her best friend. When a whale sounded, Akali and Kai’Sa jumped up. 

“Alright tiger.” Akali wrestled Ahri into a headlock, the fox’s claws swiping at the air. Kai’Sa had Evelynn cradled in her arms, checking a small cut on the succubus’ cheek. “Ahri.” She frowned at the other toddler. Ahri whimpered. “Ahri hurt Evelynn?” She wiggled from Akali’s hold and dropped to the ground. She reached for her friend, whimpering until Kai’Sa placed Evelynn in the ground. 

“I’m gonna die of cuteness.” Akali groaned, watching the two snuggle it out on a beanbag. Kai’Sa nodded, her phone clicking as she took pictures. “Do you think they’ll change back?” Kai’Sa looked down at Akali. “I mean, I guess it’s nice to see them like this. But I miss the real them.” Kai’Sa hummed. “I’ll reach out to a few people tomorrow. For now, let’s let them enjoy being a kid again.”


End file.
